The Bonds of a Wanderer
by AngelWingz66
Summary: The girl is alone. No family, no love, no future. An orphan that is on the verge of fading away, like her father did when her mother died. And then the girl begins to wander, she finds her other half and gets her name when she finds Herobrine and forms an unbreakable bond. Follow Wanderer, as her true self is found. Oc Herobrine
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story idea ****that I am trying out. The amount of reviews that I receive will depend on whether or not I will continue. This will be multi chaptered, and will include a lemon with main character and Herobrine. Please read and review.**

How can you name me?

You call me by my name, a name that does not suit me.

While some may say they know you better when they know your name, I say you do not know me; only a name.

For a name simply cannot describe one, for we are all different, not the same.

Never can you hide, never shall you find shelter under a name. Take away the word, and under the veil a person shall remain.

So how can you truly name me when I am not just but- just but a name. ~ Myself, _How can you name me?_

If you had found your another half, another soul that completes you, loves you, and is always with you, would you be able to continue on when they fall from your fingertips? If you have lost your true love never to be seen again, would you dare to say you are not yourself anymore? Can you truly call yourself simply a name when you are just so much more then can be said, and have your other part to you fall away, taking half yourself with them?

Will you wander? Will you wander the world and hope to find that other half? In my case, I had been born wandering, only to find my other half when it is too late. I was Wanderer, the one who wanders the world in search of her purpose, her name, her love her other half.

My mother was the valkyrie queen, who was pretty and kind-hearted. She was always nice to everyone, and was strong when needed. She died at my child birth, having bleed out from a complicated pregnancy and being in labor for too long. My father was a god from in the Aether, a man who faded away when my mother died. I never knew my mother Jessica, nor my father who was forgotten soon after Jessica's death. It was my mother's side that took me in. At birth, I was given to my mother's sister, Kit.

I looked similar to Kit and Jessica. I shared their small, slightly slanted wide eyes, as well as their nose, mouth, ears and eyebrows. But that is where the similarities end. I had golden hair, while mother was a red head and Kit was a burnet. My eyes were a startling icy blue color, while mother had green eyes, and Kit had brown eyes. I was a high soprano, while Kit and mother were altos. Jessica was tiny, almost frail. Kit was taller and stronger, yet lacked mother's calm mood. I was a bit in the medium, not as tall as Kit but not as small as mother.

Kit was the only one who could truly step up and stake a claim as relative. Father had already slipped from the minds of the other gods when I was born, so any relations in my father's side of the family was unknown. Kit tried to be there for me to be a good foster mother, but a week after Jessica's death she was named the next valkyrie queen. And because Kit was valkyrie queen, she could not raise me like both Jessica and her had wanted to. Kit had debated with the other valkyries for many hours in a futile attempt to pass leadership to another person, so she could raise her sister's only daughter. And when at last after three hours of debating, Kit had to step up and rule. I still remember how she cried for me, the tiny little child that was now an orphan, with no more people to keep me from fading away like father. And so, week into life I had already begun my training as a valkyrie.

I was the orphan, a child without a reason. It was after that first week that I had begun to wander. How could I have not wandered, when I had no ties to keep me in place?

It was the day after that first week when I took my first steps and began to wander to my other half. Everyone may had forgotten about the father that was once there, but I did not. I once had at least a small replacement for a mother, but now Kit was gone. I cried out for the father that was not there and in a last resort to keep myself from fading away too, I wandered to the one last anchor that kept me to the world. I unknowingly wandered to my soul mate, who just happened to be Notch's brother; Herobrine.

I somehow wandered to the palace that Herobrine was in, walking on legs that should not have been able to hold weight yet. To all others that looked on, I appeared to be wandering without purpose. That was how I got my name, Wanderer...

As it was, when I wandered to the palace, and to the room Herobrine was in, I was almost at the fading point. When I stumbled into the room Herobrine was in, he was not alone. Inside the room was his his brother, Notch who had been looking after his only brother. Herobrine had been standing on the floor and was watching the door for the moment. Notch who was the true god of all the Aether remembered my father- only for the faintest of moments so as to understand who I was. He knew that I was now an orphan, and he knew that Kit had to give up care over me to serve her people.

Knowing this, Notch allowed me to approach, and wander over to where Herobrine was standing. It must have been a sad sight for Notch, seeing the daughter of a previous valkyrie queen and a god approach on tiny legs, without anyone to keep me grounded only to stop at the door. I looked at Notch and back at Herobrine, who was just as young as I was, now looking at me. Herobrine looked to me then to Notch, then back to me. I remember seeing a flicker of emotion in Herobrine's white eyes. Wonder, happiness, anger, excitement, terror, love- the emotion was of one I could not fully explain. It was almost like a long dormant love that was just beginning to stir.

Notch didn't see the first emotion flicker across his eyes, nor did he see the second emotion that was plain as day to me. This time, it was recognition, and understanding. Due to the fact that mother and father were gone as well as Kit being taken away, the bonds that formed between me and Herobrine were beyond normal. The loss and amount of emotion that had plagued me from the start gave the forming bond a new depth that had never happened before in the existence of the worlds.

The bond brought forth a connection of minds, and of body, so that we both could hear and understand what was going on in the other person's mind, as well as the almost gift, almost curse of when one of our bodies are injured, both receive the pain as well as the wound.

By the time Notch had walked over and had picked me up, it was already too late to undue the severity of the bond. Had Notch had moved me sooner, both me and Herobrine might not have these strange abilities that will be with us forever. Notch set me down next to Herobrine, unaware of all the bond that had formed between the both of us. I stayed with Herobrine and played games until Kit herself came walking through the door to bring me home, having been informed that I was not where I should have been, in the silver palace where I had been in.

Kit and Notch both talked about how I managed to make my way here; marveling on how I managed to wander the distance to the place. They both then came to the agreement that I had most certainly earned my name- the honor of being named Wanderer.

**Wanderer's P.o.v.**

In the days that had followed, I had been put into training. First the valkyries began to teach me how to talk, which I learned enough in the next year that I was able to understand my instructors. When they found that I could understand them, they began to teach me how to hold and use a bow. They then trained me how to fight, by using dull wooden swords and having to master fight with them.

The first day that I had training with wooden swords, I had somehow managed to receive bruising on the ribs, arms and legs, as well as tripping and scraping my legs before I even got the chance to block the first blow in a matter of seconds. By the time I had held the wooden sword high enough to block, my instructor whacked me in the ribs, with force that was hard enough to break a bone. As I screamed when the wooden sword cracked against my ribs, another scream echoed in the distance. The valkyrie that was training with me had stopped when she heard the echo of my scream in the distance, where the palace of the gods was.

A few minutes later, Kit opened the doors to the training grounds where I currently was clutching my ribs with one hand and holding the sword in the other hand. Kit scolded my instructor for breaking ribs, as well as lecturing her on how wrong it was to be so hard on me. Kit then took me with her, picking me up and bringing me along with her as she hurried over to the palace of the gods to find out what was going on.

When both me and Kit arrived, Kit opened the door and she began to follow the sounds of rapidly loudening screams, while I began to feel sharp stabs of pain on my ribs, as they were shifted and moved without anyone to move them. When Kit arrived at the location of the cries, I saw Notch leaning over a very wounded Herobrine, trying to set the same broken rib that was on my body. Notch looked up at the both of us and spotted Kit carrying me.

Both Notch and Kit began to talk about what happened, while I tried to be still and not move. I had a quick, silent conversation with Herobrine through thoughts only, about what happened to the both of us. Finally, when both Notch and Kit stopped talking, Kit stood me up on the ground and showed the broken rib to Notch, who appeared to be very, very surprised. When Notch had taken a good look at the wound, he then noticed the other, smaller bruises that were scattered over my body. He looked behind him where Herobrine was and began to compare the wounds on both of our bodies.

Notch's next words were the first of the one's in my life that were understandable enough for me to remember for long periods of time.

"Kit, take a look at this." Notch said, gesturing to the bruises on Herobrine's body. I watched as Kit walked over to where Herobrine was, and began to examine Herobrine's wounds.

"Their wounds are in the same place. I wonder..." Kit's voice trailed off as she looked between me and Herobrine. "Notch, I would like to try something if you would allow it." Kit said, as she walked over to Herobrine.

Notch nodded, and Kit then leaned over Herobrine and placed her hands on the broken rib. Kit then pulled the rib upward in one fluid movement and both mine and Herobrine's yelps of pain rang out. I fell to my scrapped knees and groaned as both Kit and Notch examined the two of us. When they were done, Kit and Notch then began ti speak again- this time in quicker and more urgent tones, frequently cutting each other off.

"Their ribs-"

"No, their bodies-"

"Could they be-"

"They must be-"

"Well what should we do to stop them from getting the other injured when one gets hurt?" Notch questioned.

"Well, let me think about that, hmm... we can't do anything. I don't think anything we could do would stop it." Kit responded.

At this point, I had managed to get up. My broken rib wasn't hurting as much as before. I walked over to Herobrine and hauled him up by the hand, noting through the bond that we both were hurt in the exact same places, and learning that we were injured at the exact same time. I then showed Herobrine everything that had happened in the time we were apart. We went quiet at that point, because Kit then began to bring me home. I turned one last time to look at Herobrine who met my gaze. He smiled at me, and I half smiled back. I then turned back to where I was walking, and both me and Kit walked back to the silver palace.

From that day onward, Kit herself took the time from her own schedule to train me, to teach me with a gentler approach. Now looking back on it, it must have been almost impossible for Kit to persuade the other valkyries that this was necessary. But somehow, she did it. She even managed to have Herobrine there with me, to train alongside me, so we both would know if the other got hurt.

It was the best arrangement that both Notch and Kit had ever come up with. Kit soon learned that while I was in Herobrine's presence I was more focused on what I was doing; due to not having a mental bond stretched so far. I also learned faster, struck harder and fought better when he was around. The same was for the latter. When Herobrine was training with the other demi-gods and gods, my presence would always strengthen him. It was a strange bond between us, which over the time made me and Herobrine inseparable.

Years passed, and days flew by. On the first day of summer, on my 16th birthday I finished my training as a valkyrie. I had grown much in the years, as did Herobrine. Everything was well, until the day following afterward when my entire world fell into void.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ceremony

**Wanderer's P.o.v.**

I woke up in the morning, feeling well rested and overly excited about the day. Today is the day I finish my training as a Valkyrie, as well as being my sixteenth birthday. Today, Kit will present me with the metal of honor; which is given upon the end of a Valkyrie's training. I will also receive a full set of valkyrie armor.

I streched my arms and legs and got out of my bed. My room was not small, but not exactly big either. I had an amber wood dresser and chest, as well as a mirror on the wall. The walls were a white, and the carpet on the floor was a light silver color. The door was made of silver, which was a common mineral here in the Aether. It is also the reason why the palace was called the Silver Palace.

I got out of my bed and remade it. I then walked over to the chest and took out my best dress; a silver number that had cut-offs on the sides, and didn't cover a majority of my back. It didn't have straps; only a neck-piece that would tie around my neck in a neat bow. I also took out my brush, a band and silver shoes that went with the dress, and my small clothes.

I walked over to the door that was on an immediate left to my bed, and opened the door. I walked inside and ficked the switch that activated the light. Now that there was light in the room; I could see the shower, toilet, sink, mirror-cabnet, and the towel rung. I turned around and closed the door, and walked over to the sink. I opened the cabnet above it and took out my toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth. Once I was done, I stripped off all articles of clothing and took a shower.

The shower was relaxing, and it helped me stay calm- calm enough so that I could put up a mental shield between me and Herobrine. It wasn't a perfect wall. I could still feel flickers of emotion from Herobrine, when I shouldn't have been able to feel anything at all. It was still a work in progress, and with all things, it takes practice to perfect. When I was done, I put my hand out of the shower and snatched the towel handing from the rung right next to the shower. I dried myself off and walked over to the small table that I had set my clothes on. I dressed myself, and took the brush and brushed my hair.

I stood in front of the mirror and opened the cabnet. I took out a hair tie, and set it on the sink. I put my hair in an elaborate braid and tied it back with the hair tie. I then walked over to the door and turned off the light. I then walked out the door and closed it behind me. I then continued on my way to the mess hall where food was served. On any other day, I would have taken my choice of food and would take a seat over where all the other Valkyrie's in training were. But today- today was the day that I finish my training, and also the day I come of age. Due to this, I was not allowed to eat anything until the both the coming of age ceremony and the traditional Valkyrie ceremony. So I walked over to the table where the other two Valkyries who would have finished their training on this day.

The two Valkyrie's names were Heidi and Quin. Heidi had caramel hair and hazel eyes, and was very tan. She was wearing a ruby gown with long sleeves and a sapphire bow going around to the back where it was tied in a bow. Quin had stormy grey eyes and jet black hair. He was wearing his best clothes too; a black suit and and a tie.

"Hey Heidi. I must say, I love your dress." I said, meaning every word of it. Heidi smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Quin, your tie is crooked." It was really lopsided, 'crooked' was a nicer way to put it. I reached over and pulled the tie so it wasn't lopsided anymore, and heard a laugh behind me. I knew that laugh, and I turned around to see none other then Herobrine. He was wearing his usual blue jeans and cyan shirt.

My face began to heat up as I began to feel over dressed. Not only that, but I was pretty sure that Herobrine was not supposed to be here at the moment, due to the fact he wasn't a Valkyrie and the ceremony that was going to happen. I sighed, and faked a cough. "I don't think you are supposed to be here at the moment Herobrine, because by the way that some of the senior Valkyries are getting up, I think they are going to chase you out of here." I said quietly.

Herobrine didn't seem concerned in the least about my warning. He only smile and shook his head. "Wanderer, I got the hint eariler from one of the elder Valkyries that I wasn't supposed to be here on the way in. I only came here to say happy birthday, and congratulations on officially completing your training." He smirked at me, and kissed me on the cheek before disappearing out the door. I gaped at the doorway, where he had most definitely walked through.

I heard giggling behind me and I quickly took a seat, hoping my face wasn't red. I then realized that I hadn't taken down the mental shield between me and Herobrine. I allowed my concentration on the shield to fade. A moment later I was hit with a torrent of thoughts and emotions. As expected, Herobrine began speaking to me mentally. 'You forgot to take down the shield. Again.' His voice was slightly exasperated, as he spoke. Through the bond I could feel worry, fear, relief and more then anything, love.

'You worry too much.' I grumbled mentally, ignoring the stares of both Heidi and Quin. I heard a mental chuckle.

'Well, I wonder why.' I pictured an over protective mother and then Herobrine. I could then feel the defiance showing through the bond.

'I'm not overprotective.' He muttered silently. 'Heidi's mother is overprotective.' I then saw a volley of mental images of Heidi's mother, well, mothering Heidi.

I couldn't help but smile at it. 'Your right, Heidi's mother _is more _overprotective.' I then thought back to when Herobrine kissed me and left, and how both Heidi and Quin were giggling about it. I couldn't help but mentally cringe as I realized that Heidi and Quin were still staring at me. 'Happy birthday Herobrine, and thanks for embarresing me in front of everyone.' I thought, with a hint of sarcasm.

'Sorry, I couldn't help it. I know how sad you get on your birthdays, because of your mother...' He didn't finish his sentence, and I was greatful that he didn't. He knew full well about how terrible I felt on my previous birthdays due to today being the day both my mother and my father died.

'I don't wish to talk about it Herobrine.' I thought, bitterly.

'As you wish.' He thought back, and at that point he stopped the mental conversation.

I turned to where Heidi and Quin were still giggling. "Hey Heidi, I didn't know your other was way too overprotective. Don't you remember the time you got a paper cut on your wrist and your mother thought you were going to lose a hand?" I said, smirking as Heidi's face went from laughter to dread.

"He didn't." She said, her voice low.

"He did, and he showed me everything. Now unless you wish me to tell everyone more about it you better stop your giggling and grow up." I said, a hint of steel in my voice.

At that moment, Kit who had been sitting at the front of the room stood up. Every Valkyrie went silent as she stood, all watching her in quiet awe. "We all remember the day we finished our training as Valkyries. As tradition, every Valkyrie has been tested mentally for the final time in a ceremony known as the pain of honor. The ceremony starts with a Valkyrie stepping forward, where the deceased Valkyries test you by, well, pain." At this point, Kit looked around the room. Her gaze lingered on me for a moment and then she continued to speak.

"The purpose of this ceremony is to test your honor. The type of pain you endure is different for every Valkyrie, because the type of pain will have been chosen to effect you the most. If you are able to endure this pain and not be broken, you will have passed the ceremony and will. Now then, as tradition, the youngest goes first."

Both me and Quin turned to Heidi. She was the youngest of the three of us, by six months. Heidi stepped forward and walked over to Kit. Kit then began to speak the traditional words to start the test. "Honored Valkyries of the old, test this Valkyrie for her honor, as you once did before."

The effect was immediate. Heidi tensed up and clenched her hands. She began shaking, to the point where her entire frame was trembling. I could tell that her breath was labored. And as soon as it started, it stopped. Heidi looked up at Kit.

"You have passed the test young Valkyrie. You are now a fully fledged Valkyrie. Quin, I believe you are next." Kit said, with a calming voice. Heidi went to sit at the table where all the other Valkyries were.

Quin stepped forward as well, and Kit repeated the words from before. As soon as Kit was done saying the words, Quin fell to his knees. His hands went up and clenched his head, and from what little skin I could see from where I was, Quin had turned chalk white. A moment passed, and Quin stood again.

Kit passed Quin, and Quin took his seat to the right of Heidi. I tensed up. It was my turn now. I composed myself and walked forward. I didn't even bother putting up a shield for Herobrine. I had to focus entirely on the task on hand. I stood in front of Kit, and gave her a sad smile. Kit said the traditional words, and a second after, I felt the pain.

Kit's words seemed to boom, and rapidly get louder. Every light in the room shined brighter to the point of pain. Every fiber of my being went still as I felt the one thing that kept me grounded was taken. I couldn't feel Herobrine, and I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I couldn't speak. And the lights then went darker, and turned black.

...

It could have been moments or days when I found I could sense Herobrine again. The relief was unexplainable, as was the rate of coming back to myself. When sight returned to my eyes, I heard various muttering around me. Kit glared around the room, obviously angry that the Valkyries were speaking. "Silence!" Kit boomed. The room grew so quiet you could hear a pin drop from across the room. Kit looked back down at me. "Of all my years that I have been alive, I have never seen a Valkyrie go through the ceremony, and show no pain. You didn't so much as flinch during the test." Kit told me, with admiration clear in her voice.

I looked Kit in the eye. "I didn't?" I asked, with a shaky voice. I was sure that I passed out, at the very least. It would explain why my vision went black. Kit blinked at the sound of my voice. Apparently I sounded terrible because Kit's eyes hardened the way they did whenever she was sad.

Kit smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. "No, you didn't. You have passed the test." I smiled back. I walked over to where Quin and Heidi were and sat to the left of Heidi. Kit began to speak again. "Today is also the day that one of our Valkyries comes of age. Wanderer is, on this day an adult. Wanderer please step forward." Kit said, with the touch of pride in her voice.

I got up again and walked forward. I stopped in front of Kit. "Wanderer, today you will receive your metal of victory. You will have all the rights of an adult, and no more shall you have to be held back from doing the duties of an adult Valkyrie." With that, Kit held out her right hand, palm up. In her hand was a tiny, golden medal that appeared to be new. Kit took the medal and placed it around my neck. It was heavier then I expected. Kit smiled at me, this time without a trace of sadness in her eyes. I smiled back.

I then walked back over to where Heidi and Quin were, and took my seat again. The usual daily chatter filled the room once again. I then walked over and got a plate full of scrambled Moa eggs, Phygg bacon and milk from a Flying cow. I had just taken a few bites of the bacon when something tapped me in the shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Herobrine.

"Hey Herobrine." I said, with a rough voice. "I passed the test."

Herobrine didn't say anything at first. Of course we could have spoken through the bond, but around people we spoke vocally, so as to not spook anyone. His face portrayed a calm expression, but in truth he was far from calm. Over the bond I could sense he was alarmed and pained. He must have felt what happened in the ceremony too. "Congratulations." Herobrine said. Then he spoke with his mind. 'Did you-?'

I cut him off before he could finish the sentence. 'Yes, I did. I felt it when our bond was broken and I also believe I felt the beginnings of fading away.' I closed my eyes, then reopened them. I smiled at Herobrine. 'Every Valkyrie knows that only one thing can break me, and we both know it is not pain. It is losing each other.' I said mentally. I then turned to my breakfast again. "I will be outside with you in a few minutes Herobrine." I said, hoping that know one was aware of our mental conversation.

"You know that is not why I have come here." Herobrine said, with a calm voice. The bacon that I was eating slipped through my fingers, and my heart skipped a beat. I was taking my plate off the table and was in my feet in a matter of seconds. He was right. I did know the true reason why he was here. It was today that the group of investigators return to report on the increasing amount of deaths.

Over the past year, the number of deaths had tripled itself. People of all job occupations had been killed; and not one of them could give us an accurate description of who, or what killed them. They had all been confused, dazed even. It was not normal for souls to be so confused to the point that they didn't even know they were dead. Whatever was doing this was killing people when it wasn't their time to die. So the Gods and the Valkyries sent out a group of people who were to find the reason why people were having their lives cut short.

I followed Herobrine out the door and over to where the palace of the gods stood. The palace was beautiful, made out of rare minerals that are both hard, and dangerous to find. It was different then the Silver Palace. The Silver Palace symbolized order, honor, and most of all, endurance. The palace of the gods symbolized a carefree life, one where you can make mistakes and not be judged. It symbolized a life without hardship, a life that allowed the gods to be able to keep order on the worlds below without a single reason for mistake. It was strange how the gods had to have that type of lifestyle, in order to do their job.

As I walked, I smelt a very peculiar taint to the air. It smelt like something that had been burning to the point of being charred black, mixed with the smell of decay and gunpowder. It was strong enough to make everyone's noses wrinkle up in an attempt to block out the odor.

What smelt so much?

**Sorry about not updating Queen of the Mobs! I have had writers block, and lots of homework. I am somewhat better now, so I will be typing up the next chapter to the Queen of the Mobs. ~AngelWingz66**


End file.
